


Until Next Time

by PrismKim



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nick has a weird superpower that makes him remember all his past lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismKim/pseuds/PrismKim
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: TreeNick remembers all his past lives, and every time he goes back to the same tree to wait for Louis.





	Until Next Time

Nick can't remember how many times he’s waited for the same person under the same tree; except he can, all 1,097 times. Time and again, on his 24th winter, he’ll go under the same tree and wait for a 20-something Louis, or whatever his name will be in this lifetime.

He never really understood why he was the way he was. He wasn’t happy about it, no, but the way Louis smiles when they meet for the first time, over and over again, makes it all worth it.

Even if he’s the only one who'll remember.

And so he waits.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had more time on this. Cry.


End file.
